


James Wilson: The Closet Queen?

by honeybee_motorcyles



Series: Meta [1]
Category: House MD
Genre: M/M, Meta Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_motorcyles/pseuds/honeybee_motorcyles
Summary: Is Wilson gay?
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Meta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556428
Kudos: 29





	James Wilson: The Closet Queen?

In all but one of my stories, House is bisexual, for that’s what I see him. I really pegged House as a person who holds no bards, when it came to sex. He was an opportunist like one of the fanfiction writers said. But Wilson is a different matter.

Wilson according to what we know from canon came from an upper-middle-class background. Why do you think that, Joaquin? You may ask. The answer lies in his younger brother, Daniel. Daniel was a student at Princeton University before he was on the streets. he got a scholarship unlikely, or they (as in his parents) could afford to get him to Princeton.

How did the aspect of Wilson’s life affect him? People who came from an upper-middle-class background were more traditional, politically conservative, especially in my country, and more uptight, hence the WASP. I know that Wilson wasn’t White, Anglo-Saxon Protestant, you get where I was going. 

So what does a WASP boy who came from an upper-middle-class background do, when they realize they were gay? They hide it and, have girlfriends, and wives. Wilson did exactly that, not once, not twice, but three times. And when he got bored he would cheat on them either emotionally with House or sexually with other women. 

Was Wilson in love with House? That was the million-dollar question, that the show's writers didn’t want to answer, but I think he was. House being the bisexual that he was, was in love with Wilson.

Also, the way he was dying in canon reminisced of all the gay tragedy in movies and media in the mid to late 20th century. At the end of the show Wilson was dying, and House faked his death to be with him. It screamed love to me.

In conclusion, I didn’t put him liking musicals or blow-drying his hair because I really think that it didn’t indicate his homo or heterosexuality. I didn’t it like when people point that out as an indication for Wilson’s possible homosexuality. its just perpetuating the gender norms. Instead, I went with him his background and his attitude, all throughout the shows run.


End file.
